paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Bay Farmstead Camp
The Adventure Bay Farmstead Camp is a summer camp for about a month or two where the pups can go and have some farm fun~! Campers and Counselors Okay since this is in second gen the counselors have to be around their teens (think first gen trainees) and the campers are just regular pups/trainees~ Counselors Head Counselor- Blazie Counselor 1- Fernando Counselor 2- Jessie Counselor 3- Port Campers Banana Winter Sage Aurora Lani Ace Castella Diego Nube Antonia Strek Drapper Mylik Winika Indica I'd love to have more pups at the camp but I have everything perfect right now so I won't be taking any more pups, sorry! Activities Some of the activities at camp include these: The Annual Animal Care Contest: This contest takes place every year where each pup is assigned an animal and has to take care of it until camp is over. There are different categories and there are first, second, third and honorary mention wins. Corn Maze Navigation: This is a mini-race to see which pairs of pups can make it out of the corn maze fastest. The winners get popcorn and then second and third get small buckets of popcorn. Farm Fair: This is a small fair where the pups take all the skills they've learned and make items then sell, or trade, the items! Farm Fair Challenge: It's a lot like the Farm Fair but it's more of a challenge. Pups team up and work together to create treats and products. Then they are spread out throughout the town and whoever makes the most sales/profit wins! more coming soon Stories Story One: Farmstead Camp: Arriving at Camp Story Two: Coming Soon~ Story Clips Arrival of Tundra and the Pups Tundra stopped the car and opened the door. Winter, Sage, Aurora, Lani, and Ace clambered out of the car and stood in the driveway. "Where are we meeting the camp owner Mama?" asked Sage. Tundra checked the instructions page and pointed to the barn. "It says that we're going to group together at the barn." she responded, starting towards the barn. The five pups padded along behind her, talking excitedly about the farm camp they were going to. As they headed into the barn they saw a flurry of activity. A young adult age pup hurried around with a broom and another pup, around the age of Sage, with leads in her mouth, directing the final two horses outside into the fields. "Wow!" exclaimed Lani. The pups looked around the barn in awe and smiled. Camp Outline "Alright you'all, gather round!" called out Blazie, clapping her paws together. The pups scrambled around and made a semi circle around her, with their parents behind them. "Alright you'all, welcome to Adventure Bay Farmstead Camp! My name is Blazie and I'm the owner of this camp!" said Blazie cheerily, smiling warmly at all my pups. "Here at camp we have plenty of activities planned, some of which include the animal care contest and the farm fair! We are very aware of any allergies in this room so no need to worry! We also want every pup to feel at home, so we invite parents to visit at any time they want!" said Blazie. "Now, here are two of the three counselors who will be helping to take care of you while you stay here! This is Fernando and Jessie~ The third one, Port, is inside getting ready for your stay!" said Blazie, pointing out the two counselors. Winter helps with Breakfast Winter woke up and yawned. It was early but she was getting used to waking up early. She padded quietly down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to get a drink, where she saw Blazie making breakfast. Winter immediately noticed the bags under Blazie's eyes and tilted her head in concern. "What's wrong Miss Blazie?" she asked, heading over to to her. Blazie jumped in surprise and turned to the pup. "Nothing little sweetheart~ Somehow Banana consumed a blackberry of some sorts and had an allergic reaction so I had to treat her and stay up to make sure she didn't have a relaspe, that's all~" said Blazie, ruffling Winter's fur kindly. "Oh! Is Banana okay?" asked Winter worriedly. Blazie smiled warmly at the kind, young pup. "She's as right as rain now, although she might not partake in all the activities today, just in case~" said Blazie happily. "That's a relief!" said Winter. "Want me to help you with breakfast?" Blazie laughed and passed a whisk over to her. "I would like some help~" said Blazie kindly. Winter grinned and grabbed the whisk, setting to work at once. More coming soon~